


Ce la vie, dearheart!

by EmmalinaInvendere



Series: Persephone Black, Witch and Demigoddess, most certainly not at your service [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, Fem!Percy (Persephone), sweet sweet love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmalinaInvendere/pseuds/EmmalinaInvendere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone is home, and she has never been happier. Family, love and Magic - all she Needs. But even in heaven, there are decisions to make. Well, she wouldn't be Persephone if she didn't have an opinion on that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce la vie, dearheart!

Ce la vie, dearhaeart!~

 

Life is such a darling treat!

Well, most of the time anyway. Can't argue with the fact that sometimes it's just a plotting little bitch who loves to conspire with fate, destiny and karma to achieve the most satisfying ans amusing way to fuck me over sideways figure eight.

Huh, whatever.

I quite like my life. It may not be perfect, but honestly, perfect would just be dreadfully boring.

Whoever would want to be normal?

I'm happy as I am.

One year ago the adjective happy didn't even exist in my then current vocabulary. Well, one year has gone by since I left camp halfblood behind and returned home, so it's quite natural, no? 

Home to uncle Alois and aunt Phylis. Home to Elizabeth, Benjamin and Hadrian. Home … home to Lucien. 

My Lucien.

Home is where the heart dwells.

And my heart .. never dwelled anywhere else but with them.

I don't regret leaving my so-called father and his lot behind, I never doubted nor denied my decision. No, not by long shot. I truly love my family, by blood and choice, and I more than simply like or am crushing on my tall, dark, handsome hunk of a man. He is my better half … well, relatively speaking, naturally.

I love him. 

Whatever else matters? Floating on cloud nine … hach.

“ Persephone, my lovely dear, you're looking simply radiant!”

“ Uncle Alois!”

I whirled around, wide-eyed, smiling, and flew into the waiting warm arms of my beloved uncle. I couldn't stop the delighted laughter that spilled over my dark-red lips upon seeing him. It was always something special when Alois came for me, tolerating Phylis presence and being his usual charming self. Normally he wouldn't come even if the seven devils of hell themselves forced him to, the hate-love-relationship he shared with Phylis too deep rooted to ignore. Most of the time I divided my time between my dearest godparents, but when they where in the same vicinity … I loved it. Our little family. 

They even tried to treat each other civil for me. That's love!

I sought, still giggling and suddenly very giddy, the familiar comforting warmth of his body, the safety and familiarity of his strong arms. He was my oldest safety blanket, the loyal knight in shining armour who I could always count on to deliver me safe and sound in the waiting welcoming arms of my lover.

I trust him like I only trust two other special alive someone’s in my life.

Smiling I tiptoed and pressed a loving small kiss to the underside of his scrubby chin – not that I could, even if I wanted to, reach anything higher, even tiptoeing in silver 12-inch high heels.

He smiled gently down at me, softly caressing my left cheek. I was suddenly self-conscious. He went away so long ago, nearly five months of barely any contact, and I changed. My sea-green eyes were stricken with shimmering gold and violet flecks. My black hair was freshly styled in an elegant chin-length hallow. I wasn't a scrawny tiny midget anymore – well, I was a midget, just a midget with very well developed breasts and hips. It's preferably not to think about the nearly ten pounds I gained last year. It was an improvement, yes, but the statement itself – ew!

Please …

“ You truly are as beautiful as your mother was.”

“ … Thank you ...”

And … even if I sounded broken, even if my voice was nearly drowned in suffocating dry sobs … it was okay. It was okay.

Because we both missed and loved our lost family member so much, it hurts everytime we breath, everytime we sleep, always … it's better to be together if you drown in loneliness … less … less …

… less chance to do something regretful.

Uncle Alois … thank you for one of the greatest gifts you could make me.

Thank you.

~

Gently smiling.

Graceful gliding.

Gracious gazing.

Good, good little puppet.

That was the way that I entered the ballroom trough the grand staircase, halting he music, stopping the conversations, commanding the attention of the masses. 

I don't need a mask. I'm simply me.

Cool emerald-coloured silk flowed gently down my body, touching elegantly the floor. Every step moved the silk, letting it hug my curves, displaying white-glowing skin beneath the strap-less dress. Silver encased emeralds dangled playfully from my ear-loops while one such gem laid gently bedded between my breasts.

Head held high I glided down the rest of the furnished steps, slowly, purposefully and like the true-born heiress of an most Ancient and Noble house that I was. 

I was so much more, so much more than most even tried to comprehend.

Demigoddess.  
Heiress of an most Ancient and Noble house.  
Witch – creature of the old religion and future high-priestess.

Playfully smirking at the handsome hunk I called my own before me I nearly swooned as he returned my smirk. 

My goddess, what a man!

I was nearly hyperventilating as I took his hand, gallantly given, and let myself be taken to the dance floor, very hard pressed to concentrate on the simple act of setting one foot for the other. 

Music, dancing, laughter, happiness …

… such a beautiful charm.

A gentle smile graced my lips. The world became a noiseless senseless blur. Only his eyes, his breathtakingly topaz-coloured eyes captivated, drowned me, suffocating in want and desire, in love and adoration … so warm, so wonderful …

… two hearts, one beat, dwelling in each others soul …

Falling into his broad strong chest, feeling his arms surrounding my hips I laid my cheek over his heart and encircled his neck with my arms.

Peaceful. Content. Happy. Perfect.

Beloved and loving.

Let's stay like this for eternity.

~

“ Lucien, don't. You. Fucking. Dare!”

“ Come on, love it's your birthday – jut let me surprise you.”

“ Hell hasn't frozen over, now, or has it?”

No … the dreaded kicked puppy face. Ugh …

“ For me?”

…

“ … bastard ...”

Blushing like a cherry I closed my eyes to the sound of his amused chuckling and allowed him to tie a scarf around my eyes. My mouth was dry, my heart thumbed loudly in my ears, thunderingly pounding blood made me sway and get dizzy …

Panic. Naked unadulterated Panic.

“ Remember, love, for me.”

I tried to take a deep breath, tried so much …

“ Everything is alright.”

Nearly screaming in surprise I instantly calmed down as he swooped me up bridal style, my head on his heart.

For me … for you … for us.

Everything for you … my handsome hot hunk of a man.

Taking deep greedy breaths I subdued my panic and surrendered completely. Lucien started walking, humming the song mother always used to sing to me, soothing me into a contented daze.

Sweet sounds of nature greeted the night, entrancing aromas of sweet, fresh and exotic wonders played with the senses.

Lucien stopped.

I felt myself being lowered on my own two feet and swayed slightly. The scarf was replaced by warm gentle hands.

“ You know that there is no woman I could ever think of loving but you.”

His husky voice let me tremble.

“ You are my past, present and future, my doom and salvation, the beat of my heart and the reason of my existence.”

His hot breath sent shivers down my libido.

“ You are the reason I'm even alive.”

He moved, without releasing his hands from their place, in front of me.

“ You re my mate. The Completion of my soul.”

And you are mine.

“ I told you once that I would declare you mine for the whole world to see, to make you mine in every sense of that world. I promised you a home, warmth, safety, loyalty, faithfulness and absolute love. We went through so much, there were times I thought I lost you, times I feared to lose you to something so terrible I wanted to take you, runaway, and hid us away where we could simply stay together.”

You are all I need, Lucien. Come what may.

“ I don't need anyone besides you. I want to be there for, with and next to you. You truly are my life, love.”

His hands dropped away. I slowly opened my eyes …

My breath stocked.

Glowing lights danced through the night sky, illuminating the most sweet exotic flowers and plants I had ever seen. The pond laid still, reflecting the fullmoon beautifully. Dark-red rose petals covered the white marble way. It was breathtaking.

It wasn't the reason my breath caught.

No.

My breath was taken away …

… by the unbelievable man kneeling like a knight before me. His left hand extended precariously towards me, holding gently a black box. An open black box.

Inbedded in blue silk laid a beautiful silver-white ring, the soft light reflecting in the interwoven topaz and sapphire bedded in the middle of the ring, encased in emerald, amethyst and obsidian.

My vision dimmed around the edges. Everything seemed suddenly so faint.

He smiled and I nearly fainted dead away.

“ Persephone Arelii Lucielle Black-Jackson, would you do me the honour to become my wife?”

… black …

~

My first thought as I came around was: WTF?! My second thought, and way more coherent went away the more colourful lines of: Don't let it be a gruel dream!

“ Welcome back, sleeping beauty.”

Blinking I stared at him. He chuckled nervously.

“ As what should I take this? Yes or no?”

… it was real … it was really real!

“ Yes!”

There was no question, no doubt, nothing to regret or deny, nothing. Lucien is the only man I could ever love and the one man I would ever love. He compliments, contradicts and completes me in every way.

He took my hand and I watched breathless and blushing a he slid the engagement ring on my long pale finger. Overwhelmed and ecstatic I jumped him and we tumbled backwards on the grass patch next to the small calm pond. I burrowed my head in the silk of his tightly-cut well-framing shirt.

“ Forever”, whispered word from blood-red lips.

He smiled gently.

“ I love you:”

“ As I love you.”

I laid content on his chest, simply enjoying our time together and trying to s the idea, that he really wanted me enough to marry me. It was so wonderful, I glowed in happiness.

“ You know, Perse, There is one thing we have to do before we marry.”

I looked questioningly at him. He avoided my gaze. Grinning.

“ I have to ask your father for your hand in marriage.”

Frowning I groaned and tried to melt into him to escape reality.

Karma, I decided there and then really love to fuck with me. Sighing I closed my eyes and basked in the calm, love an d acceptance of our embrace.

Life's relative, neither good nor bad. It just loves to make you as amusingly miserable as you can possible be before ending the game yourself.

Well …

… ce la vie, bastards!

~


End file.
